Dereks Girl
by Enx2103
Summary: You can look but you can't touch. The blonde warned Casey...They say hes taken and she shouldnt waste her time. Cute Dasey Oneshot.R


**Derek's Girl  
Disclaimer:** I don't own life with Derek.  
**AN: **Enjoy.

* * *

She stared at him. Damn that Lucky number 7! Why did he have to look so good at everything he did? He didn't know she was coming, it was a surprise. But apparently Derek Venturi never gets surprised, so she wanted to change that. But at that moment she didn't have a care in the world except that boy. She watched him glide down the ice battling to retrieve the puck from a fellow teammate. He always got so intense, even at practice. "Gotta keep the team sharp." he'd always tell her.

"Hot, aint he?" Asked a blonde taking a seat next to her. There were a few girls around, watching their boyfriends, or potential boyfriends, Casey assumed.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Venturi. Number 7. That's who you've been watching, right?" She asked smiling while letting her eyes survey the ice.

Casey laughed. "Yeah."

"Don't we all." She said smiling to herself."You can look but you can't touch." the blonde warning Casey.

"Why?" she asked suddenly becoming nervous.

"He has a girl. And no one comes close to her." She said sighing. "Trust me we've all tried."

Now Casey isn't usually a jealous person she knows what she's got and she knew he loved her. But hearing anout a bunch of girls chasing after him, well that's something no girl can take lightly."Tell me about his girl." Casey asked casually.

"Well she's not from around here, goes to UT." She said and Casey let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Yes, she was his only girl. (You can't blame a girl for doubting, it is DEREK VENTRUI. He could get anyone he wanted!) "But from what I've heard, her names Casey. He goes to see her all the time. He never lets himself get to drunk at parties or anything because of her. Not one girl has even managed to kiss him yet! I'm sure that will change soon enough though. Do you know how many girls have tried?" She said looking at Casey.

"A lot?" She asked quietly, really not interested in the truth. She didn't want to know.

"Hell yeah! Well looks like the guys are done. Are you going to attempt Ventrui?" She asked

"Yeah. Something like that." Casey said smiling getting up and walking to the edge of the rink.

"VENTURI!" she yelled. Her voice echoed in every corner or the skating rink. And just like that all eyes on her. Especially his, who seemed to light up. He knew that voice _(especially screaming his name like that)_.

"D, who's that?" All his teammates asked. He couldn't answer, he was still shocked she was there.

"Okay. I know you got Casey and all, but you're honestly not going to talk to that girl over there?" Said another one, Number 23. Casey smiled. Guys will be guys.

He smirked after regaining composure. "No I think I will make my exception for this one." He said skating towards her.

"Names Derek Actually. No need to call me by my last name miss…" He said casually, pretending as if he didn't know. Fighting the urge to kiss her. She could tell. Even though he was pretending, she knew she had surprised him.

"McDonald. So I heard your big man on campus Derek." She said smiling, enjoying it. Because she knew how bad he was fighting it, and hell she was too. But she knew how to control herself better than him.

"I might be. But if that's true, then you must have heard that I'm also taken." He replied.

"Yeah some girl named Casey right?" She said rolling her eyes for dramatic effect. The crowd was loving them.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you're just wasting your time miss McDonald."

"Am I? Really. Nothing can change your mind?" She said touching his arm lightly with a flirty smile. She knew they had an audience and she had to put on a show for them. He couldn't deny the feeling of having her touch him again. It had been a while. He had been real busy with hockey for the past few weeks. He had no time to come down to see her, but she completely understood. That's why she was there today. To surprise him.

"Nothing at all." He said seriously, but Casey knew the truth.

"Well then I guess I'll go then huh?" She asked, eyes tempting, lips pouting.

"Yeah you should." He said as she turned away from him, and he couldn't deny the view, so he kept his eyes on her.

"I told you. It's impossible" said the blonde to Casey. She had conveniently stayed to see what would happen.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Casey said sighing.

"CASEY!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the arena.

"Yeah babe?" She asked turning around smiling at him.

"I gotta hit the showers. You gonna wait out here?" He asked with a smirk. She really did miss that boy.

"Yeah." She said taking a seat once again.

"Wait your Casey, _Derek's girl_?" Said the blonde, wide eyed.

Casey laughed. "Yeah that's me."

"Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry. It's just…" but by then Casey had already tuned her out.

**-LWD-**

" Yo, D!"

"Yeah Josh?" Derek asked turning to his teammate.

"_That's_ Casey?" He asked.

Derek looked up at the stands."That's my Girl." He said proudly skating away but suddenly stop. He turned around to Josh once again and saw that he was still frozen, looking at Casey.

"JOSH!" He yelled. "She's mine!" he said before going to shower.

"I'm sorry man, but…" mumbled Josh.

Derek laughed. He didn't care that much though, he just wanted to shower and get out of there. He really missed _his girl_.

* * *

**AN:** Once again love the beginning, hate the ending. I need to start working on those. Anyway **REVIEW**?


End file.
